1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission and reception technique using a filter bank multi-carrier method, and more specifically, to filter bank multi-carrier and offset quadrature amplitude modulation (FBMC/OQAM) techniques using discrete Fourier transform (DFT) spreading.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC) modulation technique using a plurality of subcarriers has entered the spotlight as a modulation technique for fifth-generation (5G) wireless communication. However, in the FBMC modulation technique, a high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) characteristic is exhibited due to overlapping of a plurality of subcarrier signals.
Particularly, in an FBMC modulation technique and an offset quadrature amplitude modulation (OQAM) technique, there is a problem in that a single carrier effect cannot be obtained due to a structural problem of OQAM even when discrete Fourier transform (DFT) spreading is applied as in a single carrier-frequency division multi access (SC-FDMA) technique.
Meanwhile, unlike an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technique, it has been difficult to apply an Alamouti code to the FBMC modulation technique due to inherent inter-carrier interference (ICI) between antennas.